


Conspiracy theory and chill?

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Conspiracy Theories, F/F, Featuring some good ones like flat earth and the moon landing, Fluff, Kara listens to them because Lena’s passionate about them, Lena like conspiracy theories, They’re also roommates, but they’re already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena likes looking into conspiracy theories. Kara’s whipped and she listens to Lena talk about them because she passionate about them.





	Conspiracy theory and chill?

Kara had just gotten back from her classes to see her girlfriend hunched over her laptop as she watched a video about the the flat earth conspiracy theory.

“Hey baby what are you watching?”

“Flat earth conspiracy theory videos they’re interesting,”

“Flat earth?”

“I know it sounds crazy but just think about it for a second. All of the pictures we have of earth are from NASA and there are like no pictures that have all of earth in the frame. I mean how can we trust NASA aren’t they just another government run agency and since when did the government care about telling to truth to us,”

“I’m just going to stop you there. What the fuck Lena?”

“Okay but there’s more Kara. The United Nations symbol is the map of what the flat earth would look like. And in the name itself planet break it down. It literally the word plane which is what the earth would be if it were flat. Call it bullshit all you want you can’t deny facts,”

“That hasn’t stopped people before. You do know how crazy this sounds don’t you babe. Okay but ow come we haven’t fallen off the edge then?”

“The ice wall or as it’s also know Antartica. I mean there had to been a reason as to why people can’t fly over it and we only have extremely limited knowledge about it. I think someone found out the truth and the government killed them, you know to keep everything under wraps and to not cause any wide spread panic. Obviously,”

“Okay how do you explain gravity?”

“It’s a hoax but it can also be explained by the earth moving i in upwards direction at the same speed as the gravity constant so it mimics the idea of gravity without actually being gravity. I don’t care if you don’t believe it babe but it’s interesting to see these alternate facts,”

“So you don’t actually believe the earth is flat?”

“I believe parts but as a full concept it don’t believe after all if earth were flat my life wouldn’t have a purpose all of the calculations I do and all of the study I’ve done would be for nothing because they’re all derived from a round earth,” said Lena with a sigh. Moved closer to Kara before cuddling into her side.

“Are there any other theories you like run past me?”

“The moon landing was faked,” said lean into Kara’s shoulder.

“I’ve heard about this one,” Lena perked up.

“Well what do you know about it?”

“Not much really. Care to enlighten me?”

“Of course. Well I’ll start with the motive. We faked to put Russia off. If they thought that we’d got to the moon first then the space race would be over and in turn the Cold War would also be closer to be finished. With the Cold War over that means that there wasn’t an immediate threat of nuclear war breaking out,”

“That’s fair. Continue?”

“Yeah so there’s been so many times where astronauts that literally work for NASA, the people who allegedly went to the moon in 1969, have said that space travel and exploration is getting closer. Kara it’s 2018 this is stuff that they should’ve had access to for nearly fifty years but now they’re saying it’s not far away? That’s sketchy. There was one guy who said they destroyed to technology they needed to get to the moon but what’s the point in that and might I also add in many unsolved cases someone destroys or looses some vital piece of evidence. So that means that they can’t prove that they ever had the technology to get to the moon in the first place,”

“That’s pretty dodgy I have to say,”

“It is! Now we take a look at what they made the spaceship out of. It was mainly stainless steel, aluminium and a couple of different alloys. The highest melting point for any one of these is about 1500 degrees Celsius and so they would have disintegrated by the time they reached the upper point of the thermosphere which gets up 2000 degrees Celsius which is a significant difference in heat. Then assuming that they even made it out of the earth’s atmosphere they then would have reached the Van Allen belts. To get through that level of radiation there would’ve had to have been a layer of lead encasing the shuttle but someone who works for NASA said that there was only a thin layer of aluminium. Even though those that are doubtful say that there wouldn’t have been enough radiation to do any damage there would’ve had to of been a trail something left behind because of it. But what NASA released said that there was hardly any rafting absorbed and that there was less than that if the year intake from nuclear workers but this came from NASA and we don’t trust NASA,”

“Because NASA’s apart of the government and we don’t trust them either,” said Kara as she started to leave light kisses against Lena’s skin.

“And then there’s the footage itself which was clearly fabricated. If you play the footage on double time it looks like a couple of guys just jumping around and people have recreated the footage where they’ve done it and then slowed it down. Coincidence I think not. Stop that this is serious, I can’t be serious I your just about to leave a hickey on my neck,”

“I would say I’m sorry but I’m not,”

“Stop it for a sec I’m nearly finished. Okay so where was I? Right there were conflicting shadows there should’ve only been one light source big enough to cast shadows which is the sun but these conflicting shadows show that there was more than one lights source, maybe that of a light from a Hollywood set? And there were images clearly photoshopped in at a later date. So it had to be faked,”

“Well duh,” said Kara going back to leaving a hickey on Lena’s neck. 

“What do you mean well duh?”

“Well when you present your argument like that of course I’m gonna believe it was faked,” 

“I love you,”

“I love you too need,” said Kara as she learnt in to leave a kiss on Lena’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun because conspiracy theories are fun. Anyways let me know if you believe either of these in the comments.
> 
> Leaves us a kudos and/or comment if you liked this!


End file.
